


Misfits and Monsters

by SheWh0Was (orphan_account)



Category: Magi (Own story), Minecraft (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Copied from Wattpad, Crossover Story, Crossover/AU thing, F/F, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Other, SheWh0Write, Taken from my wattpad, Under development, help??, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SheWh0Was
Summary: There was never really a proper explanation for the people the beings that had always been pushed away from society. The one logical explanation to many people, however, would be to call them "Misfits" or "Monsters." These were beings that didn't have human blood, culture, genetics or human looks. Misfits were the angles and demons that had been brought to the world. Misfits were the ones that were hybrids between one race and another. Monsters, those suckers are the true horrors of the Dark World. Angry spirits, demons that kill rather than play, angles gone feral, any magical being was put into this category.





	Misfits and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is written purely for entertainment and writing purposes. Any art affiliated with this story will be revealed on my DeviantArt account as well as on Wattpad. This story will not have constant updates as life gets in the way. Fanart and requests to insert your own characters from different fandoms are completely accepted, please pm me the information for your character and when you want them to appear in the story and I will try to shove them in the fray. 
> 
> This story will contain graphic depictions of violence, character death, swearing, depictions of heavy makeout scenes, angst, depression episodes as well as panic attacks. If you will be triggered in any way by the following content, please turn back now.  
> ~SheWh0Was

(A/N) Hello! This is the first chapter of my first book: Misfits and Monsters. I plan to have at least 20 chapters but I can't exactly guarantee anything. This is the first time I'm ever going to create a chapter on my laptop. I hope to at least upload every Friday night if I can. My sports season is ending, volleyball wrapping up with play offs next week and the 24th. My school made top 4 out of the district, which is probably the first time in who knows how long. I'm proud of myself for making it this far and it's a real accomplishment. Besides beating myself up over stupid things is all I can do to get my mind off the play offs and my possible impending death. Besides that- Let's get to the story shall we?

Nothing was supposed to happen or end horribly for anyone ever. EVER. That was different for the misfits. We're all considered the ones who are normal when we're not. See, kid, the thing is, some of us are Fallen Angels. Some of us are recreations of the evil that created us. There's nothing worse in this word than being born with that Misfit symbol on your wrist or paw and getting thrown away by your Common Human family or Monster family.

It doesn't matter where you come from. If you are born with the symbol, you are one of us. And for all the thrown out children who are found out by their Different families, I take them all in because that's my job. I take in the Unwanted. I'm the mother they would have wanted.

That's because I am the leader of the Misfits. I am Jordan Alexi. I am meant to take them all in and be a mother to all. As their leader, it is my job to set the main example and put good ideas in the children's heads.

I am a Fallen Angel. Therefore. I am a Misfit. I am the first Misfit, however.

That's why the children look up to me. I'm the first. I've lasted tens of thousands of years.

That's my story. Now you shall read about the Mother of Monsters, Alex Alu.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written purely for entertainment and writing purposes. Any art affiliated with this story will be revealed on my DeviantArt account as well as on Wattpad. This story will not have constant updates as life gets in the way. Fanart and requests to insert your own characters from different fandoms are completely accepted, please pm me the information for your character and when you want them to appear in the story and I will try to shove them in the fray. 
> 
> This story will contain graphic depictions of violence, character death, swearing, depictions of heavy makeout scenes, angst, depression episodes as well as panic attacks. If you will be triggered in any way by the following content, please turn back now.  
> ~SheWh0Was


End file.
